darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 35
This is the thirty-fifth chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis Nana and Hachi observe from the monitor that Goro has entered the inside of the klaxosaur. Nana is worried, and Hachi says they won’t be able to monitor the insides of the klaxosaur and can only calculate and rely on the vital signals from Goro’s suit and Delphinium. Goro continues swimming towards Delphinium and realizes his suit has not suffered damage after breaking through the vaporized fuel. Ikuno calls out that the klaxosaur hasn’t stopped and Hiro says to chase it as it is now because only Goro can rescue Ichigo. As Goro begins to reach the nucleus of the klaxosaur, he remembers when he was a child in the Garden. In a flashback, he was sick of the other kids and wanted them to hate him, so he would fight kids tougher than him to be left alone and get beaten up. Ichigo asked him why does he fight alone even though he is weak. Goro told her not to interfere and he could take them in his own. She offered her hand out to him and they paired together against the other kids. All of them were beaten up and tired, and Goro again said he didn’t need her help but Ichigo replied they still won and it would have been impossible to win alone but together, Goro smiled in response and, since then, he has always seen Ichigo as someone special to him. Hiro stepped in and told everyone not to fight. Goro noticed how Ichigo was always by Hiro’s side but he was fine with that because Hiro is also special to him. However, just recently, Goro has realized Ichigo is more than just a special friend to him and it breaks his heart. Goro finally spots Delphinium and is shocked. Hachi sees that Delphinium’s vital signals are increasing and it is entering in stampede mode. As Ichigo screams in pain, Nana and Hachi shout for her to stop because it’s too dangerous for her. Ichigo feels herself in pain and describes her blood as boiling but the nucleus is right there, and she wonders if Hiro would look at her differently if she kills the klaxosaur on her own. Goro pleads for her to stop and the klaxosaur begins attacking Delphinium. Goro is nearly struck by one of the klaxosaur’s tentacles as it grabs onto Delphinium. Goro is hit by a tentacle and his mask is knocked off. Hachi says the liquid is just like ocean water so it shouldn’t harm Goro even if it is vaporized, but Nana knows Goro will drown without his mask. Goro starts to lose consciousness until he sees Delphinium struggling and he reaffirms his decision to save her. He resumes swimming to Delphinium. Ichigo can no longer control Delphinium and is amazed that Zero Two piloted Strelizia in stampede mode and was able to stay in control. She is about to pierce the nucleus when she sees someone coming towards her and she thinks it is Hiro. The cockpit door opens and she is surprised to see Goro. He reminds her that she can’t fight alone but together they can win. Ichigo cries. Category:Chapters